En el Camino
by Lunatica997
Summary: Una Hermione muy diferente a la que conocemos será quien decida el destino del mundo mágico pero ¿Cual será su decisión?. En el camino lo descubrirá.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling ya que si no, Hermione nunca se hubiera casado con Ron.

Advertencia: A/U Paralelo al mundo magico.

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

-_**Hechizos**_-

_Recuerdos_

**Prólogo**

No me sorprendió saber que soy una bruja, sabía perfectamente que yo no era normal y, afortunadamente, nunca me había afectado, pero si el hecho de que hubiera una escuela donde existían más personas como yo, Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, o eso era lo que decía la carta. Mis padres por otro lado sí que se habían asombrado, pero luego sonrieron llenos de orgullo por mí. Esa misma noche una extraña mujer llegó a nuestra casa presentándose como Minerva McGonagall la sub-directora del colegio donde asistiría, hablo con mis padres y les informó todo acerca de mi estancia allá. También dijo que pasaría mañana para llevarnos al lugar donde podría comprar todo lo que necesitaría, y luego se marcho.

Como había prometido, al día siguiente a las diez en punto apareció y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Caminamos por las concurridas calles de Londres hasta llegar a un oscuro bar, donde al entrar todos nos miraron curiosos, pude notar la incomodidad en mis padres, la señora McGonagall parecía haberse dado cuenta también, por lo que apresuramos el paso. Llegamos a la puerta trasera del lugar y salimos. Una pared se mostraba ante nosotros, expectantes mis padres y yo observábamos con atención los movimientos de la mujer. Toco la pared con una vara 5 veces y esta mágicamente comenzó a abrir un camino frente a nosotros.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon-Nos presentó sonriendo, comenzado la marcha nuevamente. La sub-directora nos llevó a Gringgots, el banco mágico, donde cambiaríamos el dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Mis padres quisieron también abrir una cuenta para mí, donde depositaron una buena cantidad de dinero para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Todo era verdaderamente maravilloso. Mis padres eran los más emocionados, miraban todo sonriendo con asombro, llamando mi atención cuando veían algo que los asombraba, a veces me pregunto ¿Quién es el adulto aquí?

Las tiendas donde la mujer nos llevó tenía muchas curiosidades, algunas llamaron mi atención, otras no tanto. Continuamos comprando cuando entramos en una tienda que realmente llamó mi atención. La señora McGonagall llamó e inmediatamente un hombre de avanzada edad apareció.

-Buenas tardes señores, profesora McGonagall-Saludó sonriendo hasta que desvió su mirada a mi-¿Son los nuevos alumnos?-Cuestionó sin quitar su mirada de mi.

-Buenas tardes Olivander -Devolvió el saludo la mujer- Y sí, la señorita Granger viene a comprar su varita-Explicó.

-Oh, muy bien, ¿eres diestra o surda?- Pregunto sonriéndome.

-Diestra-Conteste. Se adentró en el fondo de la tienda y luego volvió con una caja rectangular en mano.

-Hija nosotros iremos con la profesora en busca de las cosas que te faltan-Explicó mi madre-Volveremos pronto-Los vi salir de la tienda luego de despedirse.

-Tome-Me ofreció el señor.

Había visto a la señora McGonagall agitar su ¿varita? ¿Así la había llamado?, creo que sí, así que supuse que el hombre quería que hiciera lo mismo. La tomé y la agite, las cajas de frente a mi salieron bruscamente de su lugar, cosa que me sorprendió, por lo que deje la varita en su caja.

-Parece que no-Dijo el señor volviendo adentrarse en la tienda, volvió nuevamente con otra caja, me la ofreció y repetí la acción apuntando esta vez a otro lugar, no quería lastimar al señor Olivander. La nueva varita hizo estallar en pedazos la ventana de la tienda, por lo que nuevamente deje la varita en su caja.

-Tal vez-Habló el hombre para sí mismo, luego salió disparado, al volver su mirada había cambiado parecía ¿emocionado?-Esta-Tomé la varita en mi mano derecha y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme, extrañamente, no dolía era más bien agradable-Vaya, pero que curioso-Me miraba con asombro y algo que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?-Pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Vera señorita Granger, esta varita es única en su especie-Explicó, mire mi varita y sentí su poder, era inexplicable el sentimiento que me invadía-Su núcleo es de un raro animal muy difícil de encontrar, eso sin contar lo peligroso que es toparse con uno de ellos-Expectante mire al hombre incitándolo a que siguiera su explicación-Garra de quimera-Asombrada mire al señor luego volteé a ver el objeto en mis manos fascinada-Una varita con grandes poderes conlleva un gran deber señorita Granger-Me miro con un nuevo brillo en su mirada-Ahora me pregunto ¿cuál será el camino que elegirá?-No pude preguntar a que se refería con eso porque llegaron mis padres junto a la profesora y el señor se perdió en el fondo de la tienda.

-¡Felicidades hija!-Los gritos de felicidad de mis padres hicieron que volteara a verlos y pude ver lo que sostenían, era una hermosa lechuza de plumas blancas con motas grises y unos brillantes ojos azules, extraño, pero realmente hermoso.

-Gracias, es preciosa-Expresé acercándome a ellos con una sonrisa la cual ellos devolvieron.

-Es macho y tiene 6 meses-Explico mi padre pasándome la jaula para que lo sostuviera. Lo mire de cerca.

-_Estamos en Junio por lo que nació en Enero-_Analice concentrada.

-Es hora de irnos-La voz de la profesora me saco de mis divagaciones-Hasta luego Olivander-Se despidió la mujer. Voltee a ver al hombre quien ya estaba de vuelta tras el mostrador. El me miro y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió.

Salimos del local para volver al Londres muggle. Al llegar a casa mis padres dejaron todo sobre la mesa.

-Las clases, como ya les había mencionado, comienzan el 1 de Septiembre-Explicó nuevamente-La señorita deberá tomar el tren antes de las once, el tren no espera a nadie-Dijo mirándome seriamente-Ustedes no podrán acompañarla una vez que atraviese la pared, que como dije antes se encuentra entre el andén 9 y 10-Esto lo dijo mirando a mis padres-Bien es hora de irme, espero verla pronto señorita Granger-Me miro expectante a lo que yo solo asentí-Nos vemos-Mis padres la escoltaron a la puerta y luego desapareció.

¡Gracias a todo los que leyeron mi historia!. Espero les haya gustado, si es asi comenten sobre que es lo que más le agrado.

El proximo capitulo lo subire el miercoles. ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad unica y exclusiva de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y pronto llegó septiembre. Desperté temprano, me vestí y baje a desayunar. En el comedor ya me esperaban mis padres.

-Buenos días-Salude al sentarme en la mesa.

-Buenos días cariño-Respondieron ambos. Mi madre llegó con el desayuno y comenzamos a comer.

-Dime hija ¿cómo te sientes?-Preguntó mi padre tomando su humeante taza de café.

-Bien-Conteste llevado una tostada con mermelada de ciruela a mi boca.

-¿No estás emocionada por llegar a Hogwarts?-Preguntó desconcertado por mi falta de emoción.

-Conozco Hogwarts-Ambos me miraron con sorpresa por lo que rápidamente añadí-Por los libros, ahí explican detalladamente todo acerca de ello-Explique a lo que ellos sonrieron.

-Ya veo-Dijo mi madre-pero, ¿No te estás adelantando un poco cariño?-Pregunto.

-No lo creo-Respondí con simpleza-El tema de la magia es fascínate, su historia me intriga y más aun los magníficos magos que ayudaron a crearla-Explique con emocion contenida- Quiero llegar a ser tan buena como ellos-Su mirada se lleno de orgullo nuevamente, hacían eso muy seguido en los últimos días.

-Y no dudamos en que lo lograras hija-Animó mi padre-Ten por seguro que llegaras a hacer historia en ese mundo-Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-Así es-Apoyó mi madre-La mejor de todos-Sabía que exageraban pero su apoyo me alegraba. Por lo que les sonreí y continuamos desayunando tranquilamente.

Luego subí a alimentar a Wise, así había nombrado a mi bella lechuza. Era una criatura sorprendente, cuando lo conocí me miró de tal manera que sentí que podía observar todo lo que había en mí, como si pudiera ver algo que yo no, de ahí su nombre. Me encariñe rápidamente con él y parecía que el efecto era reciproco. Le di de comer unas lombrices, que gustoso acepto, cuando termino le hice una caricia y baje junto a él con jaula en mano a la sala. Deje a Wise dentro de su jaula a mi lado en el sofá y después tome asiento.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, así que decidí leer los libros que iba a utilizar en mis clases, otra vez. Eran verdaderamente fascinantes, no se comparaban a nada que yo haya leído antes, excepto el libro de historia de la magia, que había notado tenía algunos retazos que se anudaban a la historia del mundo muggle, como era el caso de la segunda guerra mundial.

Leyendo se me fue la hora y cuando menos lo pensé ya eran las diez. Guarde los libros en mi baúl que estaba junto a mí, mi padre colocó mis maletas y la jaula de mi nueva mascota en un carrito para que cuando bajara solo tuviera que empujarlo. Dejo todo en el portaequipaje del auto, subimos y nos dirigimos hacia la estacion.

Al llegar rápidamente caminamos hasta el andén 9 y 10. Al encontrar el muro los abrace sonriendo y me despedí antes de que mi madre comenzara a llorar, atravesé el muro mágico y rápidamente deje mis cosas y subí al tren.

Busque un vagón que estuviera vacio, para mi suerte, encontré uno al que inmediatamente entré. Mire algunos alumnos despedirse de sus padres, esos debían ser los llamados sangre pura. Esos tipos se convertirían en un problema para mi, los impuros como yo no son muy de su agrado.

Sonreí. No iba a dejarme pisotear por ellos, yo les demostraría que a pesar de mi procedencia también era buena bruja.

El tren comenzó su marcha, mientras tanto decidí leer un libro, esta era la cuarta vez que lo leía pero no me cansaba de él. Tan enfrascada estaba en mi lectura que no oí cuando la puerta de mi vagón se abrió.

-Disculpa-Una tímida voz se escucho, volteé a ver al causante-No has visto un sapo por aquí, es mi mascota y se perdió-Explicó con nerviosismo, lo mire con seriedad y luego cerré mi libro.

-No, no he visto ningún sapo por aquí-Respondí indiferente a lo que él asintió asustado-Pero puedo ayudarte a buscar-Dije con ablandando mi mirada.

-T-te lo ag-gradeciria mu-mucho-Tartamudeó. Sonreí mentalmente, este chico me parecía muy divertido.

Guarde el libro en mi pequeño bolso, me levante y salí junto al extraño muchacho en busca de su mascota.

-Hermione Granger-Me presente sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-Me miró desconcertado.

-Ese es mi nombre-Explique-¿Me dirás el tuyo?-Por lo visto lo asuste, creo que mi tono de voz sonó demandante, nota mental intentar mejorar mi entonación, no quisiera que un profesor me regañara por haber sonado como una insolente.

-S-soy Neville Lo-longbotton-Se presentó tímidamente, quería que se sintiera a gusto con mi presencia así que le sonreí, parece que eso lo relajó un poco. El resto de camino fue silencioso, preguntamos vagón por vagón por el dichoso sapo, nadie lo había visto. Llegamos a un vagón donde había cuatro chicos, pero uno me llamó la atención, un rubio que había visto desde la ventana despedirse de sus padres.

-_Un sangre pura-_Pensé mentalmente disimulando una sonrisa maliciosa con una mirada sin emocion. Vi a los otros, los puros solo mantenían relación con los de su especie, por lo que ellos se habían añadido también a mi lista-Disculpen-Ellos voltearon a verme, la única chica me miro con desdén por lo que sonreí-¿No han visto por aquí a un sapo?, se le perdió a mi compañero-Explique cortésmente señalando a Neville quien se revolvió nervioso.

-Pero qué asco, ¿Quién querría tener un asqueroso animal como ese?-Contesto groseramente la chica, a lo que los otros rieron, pero que idiotas, no le veía lo gracioso al mal chiste de esa- además si lo hubiéramos visto, lo habríamos lanzado por la ventana de inmediato-Dijo sonriendo con malicia, eso me enojó.

-En ningún momento te pregunte lo que harías o no con el animal, no contestes de manera tan incoherente, ¿o es que eres ignorante?-Insulté mirándola con seriedad que la enfureció, me iba a contestar pero no la deje-¿No puedes responder un simple sí o no?, que tristeza, me apiado de los que sean tus padres-Se sonrojo y me miró con odio, pero no duro mucho al ver mi mirada, esa que le lanzaba a los niños que se atrevían a siquiera mirarme con desdén-Veo que aquí no está Neville-Le dije a mi compañero que se había mantenido detrás de mi-Vámonos-Ordené cerrando la puerta del vagón al salir.

-Hermione, ¿acaso no sabes quienes son ellos?-Pregunto con miedo, bueno al menos ya no tartamudeaba.

-No-Conteste con simpleza.

-La chica a la que acabas de insultar era Pansy Parkinson-Comentó alterado.

-¿Y eso qué?-Pregunte sin entender adonde quería llegar, ¿acaso sugería que debía temerle?

-Pues que sus padres, además de ser sangre puras son muy ricos-Contestó nervioso.

-El que sean puros y ricos no tiene nada que ver-Respondí con seriedad, me importaba muy poco caerle mal a una niñita mimada como esa.

-Pero sus padres podría exigir tu expulsión-Renegó Neville mirándome-Teniendo tanto dinero podrían hacerlo-Finalizó.

-Confió en el criterio del director y si eso no funciona conozco la sub-directora-Termine el tema mirándolo con seriedad y continuamos buscando. Le pregunté a Neville la hora, faltaba media hora para llegar a Hogwarts le pedí que me acompañara a mi vagón para colocarme la túnica, él decidió hacer lo mismo y fue al suyo. Cuando volvió continuamos la búsqueda.

-Disculpen-Entre a un vagón donde habían dos chicos, uno con antejos y otro pelirrojo que estaba haciendo magia-¿No han visto un sapo?, le pertenece a mi amigo Neville-Pregunté señalando a Nevill, quien estaba junto a mí.

-No-Contestó el pelirrojo en un tono que no me gusto. Neville asintió y cuando estaba por salir lo detuve y juntos nos sentamos frente a los dos chicos que nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Estas asiendo magia-Señale con obviedad-Continua-Lo alenté sonriendo, el joven de anteojos me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parece haberse dado cuenta de lo falso de mi sonrisa.

-Ejem ejem-Se aclaró la garganta y recito-_**Rayo de sol amarillo, color de la mantequilla, convertid esta rata en amarilla**_-El patético hechizo no funcionó, como lo esperaba desde un principio. El pelirrojo miró a su compañero y el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ese no es un hechizo de verdad-Afirme con firmeza, los dos individuos y Neville voltearon a verme-No sé quién te haya dicho lo contrario pero está equivocado-El pelirrojo me miró con fastidió y el otro solo frunció el seño.

-Bueno ya que te crees tan lista, enséñame como hacerlo-Ignore el tono que había usado para dirigirse a mí y saque mi varita.

-Aun no se cambiar de color los animales-Explique, a lo que ese tonto me miro con sorna siendo secundado por el cuatrojos-Pero eso sí, los hechizos que conozco al menos funcionan-Me mofé de él- Por ejemplo-Apunte mi varita al muchacho de antejos-_**Oculus reparo**_-Y los lentes de chico quedaron perfectamente arreglados. Sorprendido se quitó los lentes para observarlos mejor, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era.

-Vaya, así que tu eres Harry Potter-Comenté sonriendo al descubrirlo-Perdona mi descortesía, soy Hermione Granger-Estiré mi mano en señal de saludo a lo que este contestó.

-¡¿Tu eres Harry Potter?!-El grito de Neville nos hizo sobresaltar a todos-Di-disculpen-Se disculpo avergonzado-Me llamo Neville Longbotton-Se presentó estirando su mano en dirección a Harry.

-Mucho gusto-Sonrió Potter, parece que no le caí muy bien porque a mí no me sonrió, bueno no se puede agradar a todo el mundo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunte al pelirrojo quien había estado callado todo el tiempo.

-Soy Ronald Weasley-Contestó-Pero mis amigos me llaman Ron-Explico asiendo énfasis en la palabra "amigos", a lo que asentí, entendí perfectamente la indirecta.

-De acuerdo Ronald-Respondí dándole una sonrisa falsa. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, por lo que decidí que era hora de irme, no quería arrastrar a Neville conmigo, a él si le habían agradado estas personas.

-Neville volveré a mi vagón-El hizo un ademan de querer levantarse a lo que rápidamente le dije-No es necesario que me acompañes, estoy segura que estarás más a gusto con Harry y Ronald-El me miró con culpa por desear quedarse pero lo tranquilice sonriéndole-No te preocupes, de igual manera nos veremos después-Iba a salir cuando una voz me detuvo.

-No es necesario que te vayas-Dijo Potter mirándome con una sonrisa tímida, creo que se sentía culpable por lo de antes.

-Sí lo es, pero que no te afecte-Dije sonriendo con sorna-No me voy por ustedes, me siento más cómoda estando sola-Luego de estas palabras salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¡No tenías que pedirle que se quedara, es una engreída!-Los gritos del pelirrojo se escucharon a través de la puerta, sonreí, ese chico sí que era un imbécil.

.

.

.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia, espero les guste este cap, si es asi comenten. De antemano ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad sino de la grandiosa autora J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

El tren se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado. La pequeña castaña bajo del tren y un hombre de enorme estatura les pidió que se acercaran. Lo miro curiosa, no era normal ver muchos hijos de gigantes, realmente fascinante.

-Hola Harry-Saludó el semi-gigante al joven Potter.

-Hola Hagrid-Devolvió el saludo, así que se llama Hagrid, pensó la muchachita sonriendo.

-¡Whou!-El Weasley expresó su sorpresa mirada al enorme hombre como un extraño animal, pero que grosero era ese idiota. La joven lo miro con desagrado.

-Muy bien todos síganme-El enorme hombre los guió hasta unos botes y les pidió que subieran. Una incómoda sensación la azotó, alguien la estaba observando, volteó a la derecha y ahí estaba la misma chica que había insultado en la tarde mirándola con odio, para incordiarla más le sonrió de forma amigable y sin ver qué cara puso subió rápidamente a uno de los botes, pudo escuchar en la lejanía un chillido histérico, sonrió con maldad a sabiendas de quien se trataba, su vida en Hogwarts iba ser una experiencia única.

Un majestuoso castillo se alzaba ante los jóvenes alumnos, imponente. Los libros se quedaron cortos al describir la belleza de Hogwarts, era realmente magnifico. Al llegar a la orilla Hagrid los llevó a la entrada del castillo donde la sub-directora McGonagall ya los esperaba.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente señorita Granger-Saludó sonriendo la mujer, todos voltearon a verla y decidió que necesitaba aunque sea el sustento de la palabra de un profesor a su favor si es que quería mantenerse en Hogwarts, no sabía de lo que era capaz Parkinson, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-El gusto es mío profesora-Dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora, los alumnos que ya habían visto a la castaña en el tren no creían lo que veían.

-Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts, para los que no me conocen, soy la sub-directora y profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall-Dijo atrayendo la atención de nuevo-Síganme-Pidió empezando a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta-La selección se llevara a cabo en unos minutos-Explicó-La casa en la que queden será como su familia hasta el día de su graduación. Son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin-Finalizó-Con sus triunfos ganaran puntos sino cumplen las reglas los perderán y al finalizar el año la casa que obtenga más puntos se llevara la copa de la casa-No pudo seguir con la explicación por un grito.

-¡Trevor!-Era Neville quien al parecer había encontrado su mascota, la profesora le lanzó una mirada severa y este con temor volvió a su lugar.

-Esperen aquí un momento-Dijo para luego atravesar la puerta.

-Es cierto-Una voz atrajo la atención de todos, era el rubio de sonrisa altanera-Lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts-El murmullo de todos los alumnos comenzó, excepto claro por Ronald, Nevill, Hermione y el mismo Harry-Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle-Presentó con un movimiento de cabeza a los tipos que había visto hoy en la tarde-Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Se presentó ante Potter, el pelirrojo se rió del nombre del rubio y este lo miro con rabia-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso?-Pregunto furioso-No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, esa cara y esa ropa usada y vieja, debe ser un Weasley-Cada palabra dicha por el chico Malfoy destilaban veneno, igual que una serpiente, la joven no dudaba que quedara en Slytherin-Te darás cuenta de que algunas personas son mejores que otras Potter, no te conviene hacer amistad con los equivocados-Miro a Harry estirando la mano-Yo te puedo ayudar-Un momento de tensión nació en el ambiente.

-Ya sé quién es el equivocado, muchas gracias-Ni siquiera había aceptado tomar su mano, vaya Potter tiene su carácter, pensó divertida la muchachita. La profesora McGonagall volvió y mando a Malfoy a su lugar, este le mando una última mirada envenenada a Harry y volvió a su lugar.

-El momento llegó-Anunció la mujer, pidió que formaran dos filas y luego ingresaron al salón. Habían cuatro mesas largas repletas de alumnos de cursos superiores, miro el techo, por lo que había leído en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, no era real. Llegaron al final del salón, frente a ellos una mesa larga donde el director y personal docente se encontraba. La profesora McGonagall subió las escalerillas que llevaban hasta un banquillo y un viejo sombrero que tomo por la punta.

-Cuando diga su nombre-Comenzó-Se acercaran, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa-Termino la breve explicación.

-¡Hermione Granger!-Vaya sorpresa, ella era la primera. Subió las escalerillas mirando todo sin ninguna expresión. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y este, para su sorpresa, empezó a hablar.

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí una mente dotada de intelecto-La voz del sombrero resonaba en su mente-Rowena estaría encantada contigo eso sin duda, pero ¡oh!, que más veo ahí-Continuó-Astucia, perspicacia y un deseo de poder inmensurable, virtudes de la casa de Salazar pero no puedo ponerte ahí, tu sangre te lo impide-Eso hizo que un brillo de odio se reflejara en su mirada-¿Qué es eso otro que veo, eso que ocupa la mayor parte de tu mente?, ¡oh! ¡Es valor!, veo mucho valor en ti, serías una perfecta Gryffindor, si, todo está aquí en tu cabeza-La selección se estaba tardando mucho, los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar, pero aun así ella no quito su semblante sin emoción en ningún momento-Que dilema, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, no me decido cual-Se estaba cansando de esperar-Paciencia pequeña, no es fácil elegir cuando te alteras-Dijo tranquilo.

-Llevamos más de dos minutos así-Explicó tratando de no exasperarse-Y aun no has decidido a que casa enviarme-Inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y lo soltó, todos la estaban viendo no podía armar un escándalo-No es por ser grosera pero podrías apresurarte-Pidió intentando sonar cortes.

-De acuerdo pequeña-Dijo amable el objeto mágico-Entonces tu dime ¿a cuál de las dos prefieres?-Abrió los ojos asombrada, tanto que se notó en sus facciones.

-¿Puedo elegir?-Pregunto intentando ignorar las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros.

-Así es-Afirmó con firmeza.

-De acuerdo-Comenzó a plantear los pros y contra de cada una y al final decidió-Quiero estar en Gryffindor-No había duda en su afirmación-Tu dijiste que lo que más ocupaba mi mente era el valor ¿verdad?-El razonamiento de la castaña termino por convencer al sombrero y exteriorizó su decisión gritando-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Finalmente bajo del taburete y sonriendo con seguridad se dirigió a su mesa. La mesa de los leones la recibió con aplausos y gritos de alegría.

-Hola soy Fred-Un chico de curso superior la saludó.

-Y yo soy George-Un chico idéntico al primero la saludó también.

-_Vaya, gemelos-_Pensó con sorna- Hola soy Hermione, un gusto en conocerlos-Saludó sonriéndoles.

-¡Igualmente!-Dijeron animosamente los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El sombrero sí que se tomo su tiempo para seleccionarte-Comentó el llamado Fred.

-Cierto, nunca nadie ha pasado de los 30 segundos y tu estuviste como dos minutos-Secundó George a su gemelo.

-Es algo indeciso es todo-Dijo con indiferencia volteando a ver los que faltaban ser seleccionados, ellos hicieron lo mismo sonriendo por la respuesta.

-¡Susan Bones!-Una chica pelirroja paso al frente temblorosa, le colocaron el sombrero y a los segundos este grito-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-La mesa de los tejones grito de júbilo por su nueva adquisición.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-El arrogante rubio paso y al apenas rozar su cabeza el sombrero grito-¡SLYTHERIN!-Eso le recordó lo que el sombrero había dicho durante su selección. Mando una mirada envenenada a Malfoy_, _ahora con más razón no permitiría que esas serpientes la superaran. Oh, cuanto disfrutaría humillándolos a todos. Pensar en eso le sacó una sonrisa medio retorcida, algo empezaba a cambiar en la joven.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-Era el turno del tonto pelirrojo que había conocido en tren.

-¿Ya conociste a nuestro hermanito?-Volteó a ver a Fred quien a pesar de seguir viendo al frente sabía que se dirigía a ella.

-Sí, lo conocí en el tren-Contestó mirando también donde estaba el asustado Weasley-Fue muy grosero-Comentó, a lo que ellos soltaron una carcajada.

-Así es Ron-Dijo George sonriendo.

-Siempre igual-Afirmó Fred.

-Bruto como solo él puede-Dijeron al aniso riendo. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Grito el sombrero, a lo que Ronald soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aplaudió solo por mera cortesía. Una vez llegó a la mesa lo vio siendo recibido por sus hermanos y la envidia se apodero de su corazón, ella siempre había deseado uno y el hecho de que ese inútil tuviera algo que ella deseara con fervor la hacía enfadar. Volvió su rostro al frente antes de que la rabia se notara en sus facciones.

-¡Harry Potter!-Todo el salón comedor quedó en silencio, miro en dirección a la mesa de profesores y observó al director inclinarse al frente poniendo su completa atención en el "niño que vivió", luego volteó a observar a Potter, parecía nervioso escuchando lo que el sombrero decía en su mente. Unos minutos después el sombrero grito fuerte y claro.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-La mesa de los leones se alzo en gritos y aplausos dirigidos a Potter en bienvenida, y no solo su mesa sino también la de los profesores de Hogwarts el director parecía el más entusiasta. Ella por su parte, hizo lo mismo que con Weasley solo aplaudió por cortesía.

El director pidió silencio y con voz firme comenzó su discurso de principio de año. Informó que estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar en el bosque prohibido así como también el tercer piso. Luego inicio el festín de principio de año. Todos emocionados comenzaron a comer.

Al finalizar la cena, el prefecto de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, los guió hacia la que sería su sala común. Dijo la contraseña e ingreso, les explico que el lado derecho era de las niñas y el izquierdo de los niños. También dijo que los niños no podían ingresar al lado de las niñas y viceversa. Luego paso a retirarse no sin antes desearles buenas noches a todos.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Subió a su habitación y observó con satisfacción que sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Se acerco a su baúl, sacó su uniforme y lo dejo listo para mañana.

El bolso con el libro que había traído consigo en el tren estaba debajo de su uniforme y ya le estaba molestado por lo que rápidamente lo sacó. Lo guardó dentro del baúl junto al resto de sus otros libros y en su lugar tomó el libro de pociones. Según sabía el profesor era muy exigente y no quería reprobar la materia el primer año. Una hora después decidió que ya era tarde así que lo guardo. Sus compañeras de cuarto aun no habían llegado al dormitorio, por lo que supuso estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. No le dio más importancia, tomó su pijama y fue al baño. Se dio una buena ducha, se vistió, cepillo sus dientes y cumplido el ritual de limpieza, se acostó a dormir.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

La mañana llegó, se levanto, se arreglo y tomo sus pergaminos y los libros que usaría durante el día, su primera clase era transformaciones, así que luego de desayunar se encaminó al salón, donde la profesora McGonagall ya los esperaba.

-Buenos días profesora McGonagall-Saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-Le devolvió el saludo la mujer-Me alegra ver que la puntualidad es parte de su persona-Sonrió por lo dicho.

-Me alaga-La miro con fingida timidez-Pero la puntualidad no es un don, es un deber que todos deberían seguir, o al menos esa es mi pequeña opinión-Expuso esto último con la más falsa humildad.

-Pienso exactamente igual señorita-Bien tal parecía que había empezado la mañana con el pie derecho. Conversaron de diversas cosas, la mujer la miraba maravillada por la muestra de conocimiento de la joven, pero el resto del alumnado llegó y se vieron obligadas a terminar la conversación. Se dirigió a su puesto satisfecha por su logro.

-_Tal parece que la profesora McGonagall quedó encandilada con mi pequeña muestra de intelecto, casi puedo asegurar que seré su favorita de ahora en adelante, mejor, así podré ganarme su confianza-_Pensó sonriente. La clase empezó, la profesora era buena tenia conocimientos que interesaron a la joven, por lo que su atención estaba pura y exclusivamente sobre ella. Hizo algunas preguntas que ella se negó a contestar, no quería tener que controlarse cada vez que algún inútil la insultara por ser un genio. Antes había tenido la excusa de no saber sobre las reglas del mundo mágico, pero ahora no podía usar eso a su favor. Claro que cuando la profesora se dirigía pura y exclusivamente a ella, no le negaba su sabiduría.

McGonagall pidió que copiaran los términos del libro sobre el tema que estaban viendo, ella ya lo había leído por lo que no lo necesitaba para escribir, pero no quería que le llamaran la atención y todos vieran lo superior que era, aun no podía darse ese lujo. La mujer se convirtió en gato, subió sobre la mesa y observó la clase desde ahí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero ella no se volteó, ya sabía quiénes eran. De reojo observó a la profesora saltar desde la mesa des-transformándose en el camino de forma asombrosa, definitivamente quería los conocimientos de esa mujer.

Escuchó como regañaba a Potter y Weasley por llegar tarde, para después mandarlos a sentar. La clase termino y ahora tenía pociones con el profesor Snape. Había oído acerca su favoritismo por la casa de las serpientes, era su jefe después de todo. Así que decidió mantenerse al margen y demostrar su intelecto solo en sus trabajos.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El profesor era en si aterrador, se notaba su desagrado por los Gryffindor, pero aun más por Potter. Lo humilló, haciéndole preguntas que lastimosamente él no conocía.

-_Patético-_Pensó mirándolo con bien disimilado desdén, no podía creer que ese tonto muchacho haya derrotado un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort. Algo aquí le olía mal, ya tenía otra cosa que añadir a su lista de investigaciones. Buscar la verdad de la noche en que Voldemort fue derrotado.

La clase terminó. A pesar de lo repelente que era Snape, había notado que era en verdad un genio, pero sabía que ni con todas sus artimañas lograría ser de su agradó así que lo descartó de su lista, no le convenía que siquiera notara su extraña e insaciable sed de conocimiento. Investigaría por su cuenta todo lo que deseaba saber.

No tenía ninguna clase hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que se dirigió al lugar que había querido visitar desde que llegó, la biblioteca. Sabía dónde estaba, le había preguntado a Percy de su paradero durante la cena. Llegó y sin esperar abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo templo de anticipación, tantos libros, tanto conocimiento. La encargada la observó de forma arisca pero ella sabía tratar con los de su tipo, le sonrió de manera angelical y le dio los buenos días. Una mujer solterona como sabia lo era la señora Pince que ya estaba pasando de los cuarenta apreciaría cualquier muestra de afectó y como supuso la mujer ablando su semblante y la saludo con cortesía.

Buscó entre los estantes algunos libros un poco más avanzados y los llevo a una apartada mesa donde los colocó y comenzó a alimentar su cerebro. Solo había podido leer uno de los libros pero aun quería leer los demás, así que le pregunto a la bibliotecaria si podía llevarlos.

-Por supuesto-Afirmó-Dámelos los anotó y podrás llevártelos-Dijo seriamente pero sin sonar antipática. Feliz se encamino a su próxima clase. Moría por leer todos los libros de la biblioteca, sabía que esta tenía también una sección prohibida, pero esa la iba a dejar para el final.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

¡Aquí está la conti! está un poco más larga de lo acostumbrado.

Espero les guste :) si es así, ¡comenten!

El próximo capítulo lo publicare el fin de semana o la semana que viene.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
